1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for measuring irregularities of a road surface, and more particularly to a system for measuring irregularities of a road surface using laser rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional example which includes a body frame 1 that is stoppingly; provided on a road surface E during measuring, a slide frame 2 that is reciprocatorily movable to the left or right (in the drawing) along the body frame 1, roller-type measuring means 3 that is mounted on the slide frame 2, and an encoder 4 for sensing a vertically moving value (i.e., a change in h) of the roller-type measuring means 3 for directly measuring the irregularities of the road surface by moving the roller-type measuring means 3 in a direction A or B in the drawing.
The conventional example described above is of such an arrangement that, since rollers 3A constituting a sensor section of the roller-type measuring means 3 are brought into contact with the road surface and rotatably movable, it is impossible to perform measuring at high speed, and, in switching from one direction over to another, such problems have been presented that, the roller-type measuring means 3 should be operated, the body frame as a whole should be rearranged to the opposite direction and so on, whereby much labor is taken, abrupt changes in irregularities cannot be followed up in many cases, and further, the measuring accuracy is so limited that the measuring accuracy is directly affected by the diameter of the rollers.